Recently, mobile communication devices such as mobile phones, game machines and tablet PCs are mounted with camera modules including image sensors capable of storing an object in a digital still image or a video image.
A conventional camera module suffers from disadvantages in that that it is difficult to adjust a gap between an image sensor and a lens arranged at a front surface of the image sensor, and it is also difficult to accurately adjust a focus on an object, resulting in an image quality degradation of the digital image or video.
Concomitant with a recent development of a VCM (Voice Coil Motor), a gap between a lens and an image sensor can be adjusted to obtain an excellent digital image or a video. In order to drive a VCM, the VCM includes a stator including a magnet an a yoke, a rotor including a coil block arranged inside the stator and arranged at a periphery of a bobbin mounted with a lens to generate an electromagnetic force in response to a driving current applied from an outside, and a cover arranged at the stator to cover the rotor.
The conventional VCM however suffers from disadvantages in that, although a portion of a bobbin is hitched at a yoke to prevent the bobbin from rotating abnormally, the bobbin contacted to the yoke allows the bobbin to generate particles such as fine dust or fine objects, and the fine objects are in turn collected at an IR (Infrared) filter arranged at a bottom surface of the bobbin to deteriorate a display quality of an image or a video.